codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akashi Shiba
Akashi Shiba (志波霧, Shiba Akashi) is a member of the Black Knights as well as a soldier in Zero Squad under the command of Kallen Kozuki. Formerly a test subject of the Geass Order she is found by Britannian miners in the Narita Mountains before being brought to the Government Bureau and shortly after captured by the Black Knights. Akashi also produces several music videos on the net under the name Shakunage (シャクナゲ, litt. rhododendron) as a means to help the Black Knights improve their image. As times go on more and more mysteries concerning her past and her connection to the Geass Order is unveiled and leads to a much larger plot started by the Holy Britannian Empire known as the Rebirth Project. Appearance Akashi's trademark is her soft pink hair that's usually styled in pigtails in the back layers of her hair and her red eyes. Her usual clothes consists of a black camisole dress when in public and a red flowery leotard, also known as the Nerve Connection Suit, when aboard her personal Knightmare, the Silverhawk, that allows her to directly link her nerves with the Knightmare. While making her music videos as Shakunade she dresses in a black suit of feathers that exposes her entire stomach, her arms and her legs. Another dress she sometimes wears during her videos is a white version of her black camisole dress. After being captured by the Geass Order and forced to merge with the Shard of Eve her before completely straight hair starts curling slightly and grows in length, reaching down to her tailbone. Personality Akashi is a very quiet person and she has always followed the orders she has been given while being on the battlefield, both by Britannia and later after she has become one of the Black Knights. She is willing to take extremely severe risks in order to accomplish whatever task she is given during battle, this includes risking her life to save Todoh at one point during the Black Knights stay in China. While in battle she gives her undevoted attention to whoever she is facing and will stop at almost nothing to destroy her enemies. Akashi, however, long ago decided to conceal her more demanding emotions such as kindness, anger, happiness and so forth in order to do her very best and also to keep from remembering her mother. This has rendered her a rather cold-hearted person who is able to kill at a moment's notice and has no objections in doing so although she is not always comfortable by pulling a trigger in order to protect what she deems precious. After merging with Eve, Akashi's personality starts swinging rapidly back and forth between kind and sadistic, creating confusion amongst the Black Knights before Akashi is abducted by the Geass Order. History Plot In progress... '' '' Knightmare Akashi's personal Knightmare, the Silverhawk, is the first Knightmare of its kind, being bioengineered instead of fuelled by Sakuradite like all other Knightmares at the current time. In addition to being unique the Silverhawk requires a special suit known as the Nerve Connection Suit, NCS for short, which enables the bearer to synchronize, and through that activate, the Knightmare. While being tested the Silverhawk was revealed to be quite temperamental, not wishing to be activated every time that Akashi would be put into the cockpit. Relationships Lelouch Vi Britannia Akashi has devoted her life to Lelouch after joining the Black Knights, ready to take her own life if it means that he will be saved. Above all else she wishes to spend her life with Lelouch, believing that he will be the one to give her a real purpose in life. After finding out that he is Zero her feelings starts fading, believing Lelouch to think that she cannot be trusted. As Eve begins to influence her behavior more and more Akashi once again starts believing that Lelouch is the one who will show her true salvation and therefore once again becomes one of his most devoted followers. Kanna The few memories of Kanna that Akashi still remembers are faded, the result of not seeing her mother since the age of six. Yui Ichimaru Quotes *(to Kallen) "If my orders are to eliminate Zero then I won't let something like this stop me! I know my purpose in life and that is to serve the Order!" *(to Suzaku) "It's rather funny, don't you think? I started out with a purpose and now, because of you, I no longer have that purpose..." *(to Eren) "If ''this was the only reason you took your time to get to know me... if this was the only reason you tried befriending me... then why do you even care about what happens to me?" Trivia *Akashi's name was inspired partially by the song ''Mizu no Akashi from Gundam SEED/Destiny and Kukaku Shiba from Bleach *Akashi's appearance was inspired by Inori Yuzuriha from the anime Guilty Crown Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Code Geass: A New Story Category:Knightmare Pilot Category:Rebirth Project